Aftermath
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: What happened after the events of 'A Thousand Perfect Notes'. Beck x August. Joey is featured.


She's the one who Beck calls when he gets his hearing aid. He can't describe the feeling in his chest when her voice rings out, loud and clear. It takes him a moment to respond. When he does, it's worth all the pain to hear how happy she is.

 **. . . . .**

August didn't realize she'd miss him that much. Walking to and from school at Beck's side. Joey skipping alongside them, her mouth moving like a motorboat. Beck's quips and anxious eyes. The way he smiled when listening to her headphones. The look on his face when he thinks she's doing something dangerous. The way- by gosh, she sounds like a teenager from those stupid romance flicks.

Which she might be. Just maybe.

 **. . . . .**

Beck blames August for his obsession with cake. Chocolate cake, fruitcake, Vanilla cake, pineapple upside down cake; he eats them all. The moist substance melts in his mouth and seems to dissolve in his stomach. He's decided that this trait has made cake the most binge-worthy food in existence.

He tells this to August and she tries in vain to switch his cake options to some weird gluten-free or vegetarian knockoffs. Joey claims that if he eats anymore, he'll get so big that they'd have to roll him everywhere. Beck stuffs more cake in his mouth just to spite them.

 **. . . . .**

His music is the only sound that fills her house. The silver CD is covered with scratches and smudges from the radios loving embrace. She takes it everywhere; listening to it in the kitchen while her mum makes dinner, on the walks to and from school, and while stargazing on clear nights.

If she tries hard enough, August can imagine Beck's fingers caressing the keys. His music crescendos into an intensity that vibrates in her soul and then slows to a soft melody that drives her to sleep. She wonders what does it say about her; does he think she is soothing and upbeat or violent and quiet?

 **. . . . .**

She's his muse. Whenever the music does not come from his chest, he thinks of her. August, his ray of sunshine. August with her rock music and its lyrics that see right through his soul. August-and then his fingers dance over the keys again.

 **. . . . .**

There are at least 6 dogs named after composers living in her house now. Bach, Mozart, Brahms, Stravinsky, Tchaikovsky, and Chopin. It takes every ounce of her strength to ignore her parents pointed looks when she calls Beethoven's name. It's not _her_ fault Beck's real name is Beethoven. She just likes the name.

 **. . . . .**

Joey proudly tells Uncle that Beck's girlfriend is the prettiest girl alive. Beck reconsiders offering her the 'best sister' award though when she then states that August could do much better than him. His protests are considered 'moot' by Joey's expert opinion.

 **. . . . .**

August calls him every night. Sometimes she rants about the immaturity of High Schoolers or the despicable human being who left a dog on their doorstep. Other times she expounds on the beauty of the earth and the taste of the newest dessert the cafe got in.

She just likes to hear him talk. His voice calms her nerves, acting as a balm to her ruffled feelings. Sometimes he plays for her; gives her sneak peeks of his latest pieces. She jokes that they're all about her. He just laughs.

 **. . . . .**

Only two thoughts come to mind when he finally holds _his_ music- his album- in hand. The first; _I made it._ The second; _Wait till August finds out._

 **. . . . .**

He'd given her orchestra seats to his first concert. The lights are shining down on the grand piano, a Yamaha created just for this moment. Her body sinks down into plush red seats and she wonders how in the world

He walks out with stiff legs; steamed suit, gelled hair, and a carnation in his buttonhole. The room appalled politely. August cupped her hands around her mouth and screams, "Let's go Beck!"

He breaks form to look at her, his shiny black shoes pivoting towards her. He hesitates for a moment-clearly fighting embarrassment or the urge to laugh-and then bows.

Now it was her turn to be speechless.

 **. . . . .**

She's asked Beck for the backstory behind his first song for her before. He explained that it was full of everything he loved about her and everything that had happened to himself in the few short months they'd known each other. He'd wanted to capture the intensity, his fears about their friendship and his violent past. But in the same beat, the softness of August's personality and the joy that came from his future sound clearly.

Now, he's playing that same song again. This time though, there's something to lose.

It's the last song on the lineup. He's placed it there purposefully. If this goes wrong, it won't mess up his playing for the rest of the concert. He starts it off with the same intensity and softness. August's eyes are closed-she knows the notes by heart. He reaches the end of the song- and then the notes change.

It's Pachelbel Canon in D and he knows that she gets his meaning.

 **. . . . .**

She caught him backstage right afterward. She tackles him into a huge hug, her arms are up around his neck. He barely registers her breathless answer- " _Yes!"_ -and then she's kissing him and talking doesn't really matter anyway.

 **. . . . .**

"You, August, are worth more than a thousand perfect notes." His hand is entwined in hers, tugging their bodies closer. For once in his life, Beck is unconscious of the thousands of eyes on him. He can only hear her voice.

"You, Beck, are worth more than a thousand perfect notes." She's standing on his toes; a silent reminder to hurry up the ceremony. August gripped his hand tighter. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach-but, not from fear.

The priest closed his book with an air of finality. "You may kiss the bride."

And that was all they needed him to say.

* * *

Guys, I fell in love with Beck and August. I wanted to write about the aftermath of the events of ATPN ever since finishing the book. Contrary to others feelings, I loved the ending and felt that it needed a Tribute. :)

(For those who don't know it, Pachelbel Canon in D is a common wedding song. :) )

'A Thousand Perfect Notes' is an amazing contemporary (aka the only one I like) written by the lovely C. G. Drews, otherwise known as PAPERFURY!

Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
